PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT The overall objective of the RPCI T32 Surgical Oncology Fellowship program is to train clinicians from surgical oncology and surgical subspecialties (gynecology, head and neck, thoracic and urologic oncology) to develop skills and expertise in basic science and translational research and prepare them for successful independent academic careers. The surgery disciplines at Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) have approved clinical training programs in general surgical oncology, gynecologic oncology, head and neck, thoracic and urologic oncology. The curriculum incorporates translational research training that builds basic science skills alongside the surgical oncology clinical training. By providing protected time for wet laboratory training and development of hypothesis-driven research projects, trainees will develop skills central to academic development in surgical oncology. Surgical Oncology trainees selected from the applicant pool will receive their clinical training during a 12 month period and have 24 months devoted to their research training. The Gynecologic Oncology Program is a four year program requiring 24 months of full time laboratory research and 24 months of clinical training, requirements to become Board Certified in Gynecological Oncology. Trainees choose from one of five areas of scientific study: 1) cancer genetics; 2) cancer prevention and population sciences; 3) cell stress biology; 4) pharmacology and therapeutics; and 5) tumor immunology. During the two-years of laboratory research, trainees will work under the mentorship of selected faculty from one of these areas. Preceptors from a variety of disciplines have been selected based on extensive experience in mentoring and translational projects. An Internal Advisory Board of RPCI senior leaders as well as an External Advisory Board will monitor the trainee?s progress and the overall program direction including assessment of minority recruitment. Trainees will be required to attend a lecture series which includes translational science topics, ethical principles of research, epidemiology, biostatistics, health policy, and professional development. The goal of this training grant is to provide education, laboratory research training and expertise toward the development of strong basic and translational scientific research skills that will enable trainees to assume productive academic positions in these respective surgical oncology and surgical subspecialties.